


In The MOOd

by connorssock



Series: Animal Kingdom [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual!Sixty, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Breeding frame, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Cow!Nines, Inflation, Lube...so much lube..., M/M, Masturbation, Milkcow!Nines, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Sometimes kinks and sexual preferences just align and what should be an impossible relationship of contradicting needs and wants ends up being exactly what everybody needs.





	In The MOOd

**Author's Note:**

> There was too much cow!Nines over on Twitter. It had to be written...

Sometimes, some kinks just lined up perfectly, as if Fate had personally arranged for it. That was the only thing Gavin could think of when, at lunchtime, a box was hand delivered to his desk.

“I didn’t order lunch,” he scoffed even as he signed for the small parcel.

“Maybe it isn’t food,” Nines replied as he began tidying away his desk. For once, he’d actually had the afternoon off and had refused to tell Gavin of his plans outside of a mysterious and haughty “you will find out when it becomes relevant to you”.

Grumbling, Gavin pulled the paper off the parcel and frowned at the silver presentation box. He nudged the lid open and slammed it shut again, glancing around to make sure nobody had seen it. If the smirk Nines was trying hard to hide was anything to go by, he knew exactly what was in there.

“I suggest you read the instructions, Detective,” he purred.

Peeking into the box again, Gavin carefully fished out the piece of paper and scowled at the world at large, shoving the offending package in his drawer, out of sight from prying eyes.

_ Gavin, _

_ Be a good little bitch and wear this for the afternoon. You’ll need it for this evening - I have finally found a stud worthy of breeding you. _

_ If you’re not wearing it when you get home, I will assume you no longer wish to play - no harm, no foul. _

_ Six _

The piece of paper was folded up and shoved deep in his pocket and Gavin stared at Nines. They’ve talked a little about their kinks, Gavin had wanted to be used as nothing more than a vessel, bloated and loose after being fucked without being able to move, tied down and at the mercy of a mindless entity whose sole purpose was to breed him. Unfortunately, when they had tried it one, Nines hadn’t been able to just fuck him without whispering sweet things in his ear. While it was usually well received, it ruined the whole fantasy in that instance. Meanwhile, Sixty just wasn’t into the idea of dirtying his chassis in such a way - he much preferred to be in charge, bossing the other two around rather than participate. It was part of the reason why he tended to prefer the flat mound crotch piece over anything that was deemed a functional sexual organ. Still, it worked for them, the three of them having found the perfect balance and dynamic. Gavin got to be fucked silly by someone bigger and stronger than him, Nines got two people to care for and serve without having to bodily submit and Sixty got his kicks from being in charge of it all.

Opening the drawer, Gavin pulled the box out again. Nestled in it, on some shredded paper was a large plug and a fresh bottle of lube. Certainty that he wanted to play filled him with a mixture of glee and hot anticipation. The knowing look Nines sent him as he stood from his desk sent a bolt of arousal through him.

“You have an hour for lunch, use it wisely.” With those not so cryptic words, he left.

It took all of Gavin not to grab the box and run to the bathrooms. Instead, he took a little time to lock his terminal, wait for Nines to leave the building before getting up and quietly taking the box with him. Humiliation burned through his veins as he locked the stall door behind him. If anybody were to catch him, he would be in deep trouble. Nines had been right, the hour he had was going to be needed to work the plug in, it was one of the larger sizes that they had been working up towards. The end idea was to get him loose enough to be able to take Sixty’s strap and Nines at the same time, but that was still a little way away. Opening up the bottle, Gavin eyed the plug, it was tapered stainless steel with a bulb that shrank into a smaller neck before a flanged handle. Swallowing, Gavin picked it up and spread the lube on it. He spread his legs and braced a hand against the stall wall while the other reached behind him. The tip of the plug breached him easily but it quickly got too wide and he had to pause, pull back a bit and rock it back in gently. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering, the stretch burned a little with each motion. It didn’t help matters that his cock was taking a rapid interest in what was going on either. Bearing down on the plug, Gavin let out a soft “whuff” of air as his hole tried to clench up around the plug. He’d been a little too greedy and was no paying the price for it. Gravity worked in his favour as he relaxed his hand and the plug slipped out a little. It gave Gavin a moment to breathe before resuming.

Leaning against the wall wasn’t ideal, Gavin wanted to touch himself, after all, Sixty’s note hadn’t said anything about not being allowed to get off while working himself open. Shrugging, Gavin moved the arm he’d been resting his forehead against and let himself curl his fingers around his cock. It wasn’t leaking, not yet but no doubt that would be soon. In that moment he was eternally grateful for being ambidextrous and for being able to multitask - those piano lessons were finally paying off. The plug sank back into his body, a little easier and he squeezed his eyes shut. While his palm held the base in place, he used a finger to trace his rim, scraping his nail over the sensitive, taut skin. It felt like the plug only had another inch or so to go. To be safe, he pulled it out and poured more lube on it, spreading it before using his coated fingers to press into his hole, relishing the way his body gave way. Once he was satisfied that he had enough lube, he gripped the toy again and choked back a moan as his hole gave way to the toy.

Stroking over his cock, Gavin’s legs shook as he imagined what Sixty could have planned. Images of being filled repeatedly, bred and used until everything was running down the backs of his thighs urged Gavin to work the plug deeper. The stretch was a low ache but it was one he relished, made his cock throb in his hand as he stroked over it. He was so close, the plug almost at its widest point and Gavin was soaked in sweat. With a final nudge, the plug slipped in, popping into place and pressing against him, filling him while its weight meant he had to fight to keep it in. Gavin slammed a fist against the wall and let out a low grunt as he came, making a streaky mess of the wall he was leaning against. Legs shaking, he took shuddering breaths as he tried to calm down. It still took him a good couple of minutes before he could move on jellied legs and take in the state of himself and the stall. A couple of sheets of paper wiped up most of the mess on the wall and his hand - at least androids didn’t frequent the bathrooms so wouldn’t pick up on the mess he’d haphazardly wiped up. Leaning down to pull his trousers back on was a delicate affair and Gavin was glad he’d already come his brains out because moving around, the plug rubbed against his prostate. No doubt he was going to be leaking for the rest of the day so he shoved a few sheets of toilet paper in his boxers. It wasn’t going to do, sporting a wet patch by early afternoon.

Once he looked vaguely presentable again, he stepped out of the stall. In the mirror, he caught sight of himself and frowned. Cheeks flushed red, hair a damp mess, he looked exactly like he’d just jerked off in the precinct bathrooms. A quick wash of hands and face later, he tried to get his hair into something a little more respectable and slowly shuffled back to his desk. Sitting down was an exercise in blissful agony, the plug snug against his rim, pushed as deep as possible. Focusing on anything for the rest of the afternoon was out of the question and Gavin counted back the hours until relief came in and he could return home.

“There’s a taxi here for you, Detective Reed,” someone from reception called through to his desk phone when his shift was over at long last. In a way, Gavin shouldn’t have even been surprised, Nines probably took their car back already, knowing that Gavin wouldn’t be in a fit state to drive.

Walking out to the taxi slowly, he slid into the seat with a hiss as the plug jostled and his cock swelled with interest. He’d been sporting a half chub for the whole afternoon, gritting his teeth at how his hole occasionally clenched around the plug and lube trickled around it. Thankfully, the taxi ride was smooth and he wasn’t bumped around too much. For most of the journey, he kept his eyes closed, forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window. However, he did take a moment to look directly into the camera, not doubting for a second that Sixty and Nines had already hacked it to see what his mood was like.

“I’ve been good this whole afternoon. You’d better have a reward for me as soon as I’m home,” he growled.

Once the taxi stopped, Gavin emerged from it and shuffled to the front door, anticipation making his heart beat fast in his chest. Whatever Sixty and Nines had planned, he knew it was going to be good. Opening the door, he was greeted by nothing out of the ordinary. As soon as he turned to close the door and step out of his shoes, there was the soft snick of the door and Sixty was stalking towards him.

“I got your message from the taxi,” he smiled and Gavin gave him a once over with a whistle. Tight leather trousers, an open cowboy vest framing his thirium pump regulator and a pair of leather gloves made him look like he’d stepped out of some fantasy porno. Which wasn’t all that far off, except it was Gavin’s personal fantasy playing out in real life.

“How do you want me?” he leered a little and watched as Sixty cast him a critical look.

“Strip.” The instructions were clear and as Gavin let all his clothes drop to the floor, he noted a collar in Sixty’s hand. Eyes darkening, he stood, naked in front of him with a proud jut to his chin.

“Well?”

“Kneel for me,” came the command and Gavin gracefully sank down, huffing a little as he sat back on his heels and the plug shifted in him. The collar circled his neck and the buckle was done up a little looser than usual, the d-ring at the front empty of its usual tag.

“Follow me.”

Obediently, Gavin began crawling after Sixty, cock hardening with each minute that passed by. It was easy to sink into the mindset of obedience, the collar around his throat a reminder that he will get what he had been promised when it was put around him. The chance to stop thinking, to just be and accept what was happening to him while enjoying all the pleasure his lovers deemed him worthy of.

In the bedroom, he stopped for a second, taking in the sight. Their bed had been tipped on its side along the wall, leaving the space clear in the middle of the room for a breeding frame. The sight of it made Gavin let out a soft whimper and he looked up at Sixty with hope.

“You know how these work, get on it.”

Obediently, Gavin crawled up to the higher bar, dipped under it and moved to rest his chest over the lower bar. He didn’t miss the short leash or the hammock harness on either bar. In place, he relaxed and watched as Sixty circled around him, inspecting him.

“I told you I’d found a stud to breed you, fill your greedy hole until you’re sloshing. You’re going to behave aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Gavin replied. The short leash was clipped to his collar, anchoring him in place before the hammock was tightened across his abdomen, holding him still and completely at Sixty’s mercy.

“Such a pretty little bitch,” he purred and his hand drifted from Gavin’s back down until it brushed over the plug. He wriggled it, threatening to pop it out of his body even as Gavin fought against it, not wanting to be left empty. The plug slipped out of him despite his best efforts and Sixty tutted. “What a sloppy, loose hole, I do hope you’re tight enough for your stud.”

He pressed the plug back in roughly, drawing a groan from Gavin as his rim stretched over the widest part again. “Stay here while I go get your stud.”

The way the room had been set up, Gavin had perfect view of the ensuite so when Sixty walked in there and, after a few soft words, emerged with a leash in hand, there was not a single detail he could miss. Behind Sixty, Nines followed, a wide collar with a cowbell around his neck. That was the least of Gavin’s surprises. He was naked, everything on display from thick thighs, broad chest, cock heavy and already half hard. His nipples looked puffy and red, as though Sixty had been teasing them for the whole afternoon, either with his mouth or a pump. Eyes raising higher up Nines’ body, Gavin was stunned to see two floppy cow ears at the top of his head, one with a tag clipped through it. Along with it, his eyes were softer, much more docile and vacant than he’d ever seen them before. A little cow tail flicked behind him lazily.

“Sit down, sweetheart,” Sixty ushered Nines behind Gavin who just about had enough range to look to the side where the wardrobe’s mirror showed him what was going on. A low whine left Nines’ throat but he settled just out of Gavin’s reach and Sixty, still standing, cupped his cheek before running a speckled, floppy ear between his fingers. “You’ll breed him soon. I know you feel heavy, I promise you can release soon. You’ve been so good for me. Just a couple more minutes.”

He turned back to Gavin and his smile was all teeth. Bending a little, he rolled the plug a little before pulling it out and leaving him gaping.

“Must keep you slick,” Sixty said, more to himself than anyone else and picked up a bottle of lube. Seeing what was about to happen, Gavin tried to buck away but the frame and his ties held solid so he was helpless to do anything but whine as the bottle was held up to his hole and tipped. Cool lube poured into him, the hammock and bar had angled his hips up so only when Sixty at long last pulled the bottle away did some trickle back out and down his balls.  
“That will do,” Sixty nodded to himself and grabbed Nines’ leash. With a soft tug, Nines followed as directed. His body covered Gavin’s, broad chest against his back, his nipples hard and rubbing against his skin. Looking at the arms on either side of him, Gavin swallowed, Nines had always been big, but somehow he felt even larger now, his breath was wet against the nape of Gavin’s neck. His leash was tied to a metal loop at the bottom of the frame, keeping him firmly in place over Gavin while his hips were rocking against his backside already, obviously beyond his conscious control. A sharp swat to his backside had him stilling with a grunt.

“Not just yet dear, let me help,” Sixty purred against Nines’ ear.

Pinned as he was, Gavin could only turn to the side and watch as Sixty drizzled lube onto his gloves and urged Nines to press his chest against Gavin to leave room between their hips. Reaching for him, Sixty began to pump Nines’ cock, hand making lewd slick sounds with each pass until Nines was pushing into his grip and whining. Satisfied that he was slick enough, Sixty pulled back.

“Breed him,” he commanded. Blindly, Nines nodded and his hips moved against Gavin in thrusts, trying to catch his hole. Before Sixty could do more than roll his eyes and let out an “oh for fuck’s sake” Nines got lucky. In one smooth thrust, he filled Gavin up who gave a surprised shout. The plug had been large but Nines was substantially more, not wider but longer and more insistent. He was given no reprieve or moment to catch his back as Nines began to fuck him with a single minded focus. Each movement was met with a wet sound as lube was forced out of Gavin, his hole gave up clenching against the thick intrusion and he let the bar take his weight, letting Nines take what he needed.

Knowing what he did about Sixty, Gavin wasn’t all that surprised when Nines’ thrusts quickly became deep, short shoves of his hips and he groaned, low and long as he released. That was when another change made itself known to Gavin. The hot spurts of come went on for longer, filled him deeper than before. It didn’t stop until he was squirming, borderline uncomfortable and in danger of cramping from the sheer volume. However, Nines’ cock stayed hard in him and after a few panting breaths, he began moving again.

“You wanted to be bred, darling, you’re going to be so full, your stomach will bulge by the end,” Sixty purred in his ear and grabbed Gavin’s chin, turning him to look in the mirror again. Watching Nines hunched over him, his bell jangling with each thrust, Gavin’s eyes were drawn to his own stomach. It had a slight bulge already that, if he squinted, all but shifted with each thrust. The insides of his thighs were coated already, his cock, untouched, was leaking pitifully, small and insignificant in comparison to Nines.

Speaking of Nines, his breath was hitching, fans working overtime as he fucked into Gavin, chasing his high yet again. When he began to thrust erratically, driving as deep as he could, Gavin’s head dropped, the chain of his leash rattling. With a low moan, he came again and Gavin keened. A gloved hand was on his stomach in an instant, rubbing him through the cramps, whispering soft encouragements in his ear about taking it so well, how beautiful he looked. As the pain dulled, Gavin chanced a look to the side and he huffed out a soft laugh, his stomach was definitely bulging now, distended and resting in the cup of Sixty’s palm. Above him, Nines was staring down at him, trembling but still hard.

“You know what they say, third time’s the charm,” Sixty murmured and gave Nines’ backside a light thwack to get him moving again. Groaning at being fucked, Gavin could only be thankful that he didn’t have to take the whole of Nines’ weight. Turning back to the mirror, Gavin watched himself get fucked, Nines’ chest rubbed against his back, no doubt his puffy nipples were adding to his pleasure.

“I’ve milked him before letting him breed you,” Sixty’s voice was low in his ear. “He’s such an obedient, docile stud, I might let him try again if this-” he stroked over Gavin’s belly “-doesn’t take.”

From his stomach, Sixty slipped his hand down and gripped Gavin’s cock in a tight circle. Almost too hard, squeezing him as Nines kept mindlessly shoving his cock into him and Gavin was pretty certain they were just rearranging his insides at that point. He’d have safe-worded out a long time ago if he hadn’t been enjoying it so much, the perfect line between being used and treasured. Nines fucking into him without any thought other than to fill him while Sixty sat back and enjoyed the little show he had orchestrated. Letting himself drift on the feeling of being full and held in place, Gavin’s eyes slipped shut as pleasure mounted. Soft little pleas fell from his lips, he tried to rear up, press flush against Nines but his collar held him in place, utterly at the mercy of the other two. Behind him, is sounded like Nines was getting close, especially when Sixty untied him and let him rear up onto two knees while grabbing Gavin’s hips and pulling him down onto each thrust. The bellow he let out as he finally came for a third time rattled Gavin. Everything felt like too much, being pumped so full, held down, his cock squeezed in Sixty’s vice-like grip. He cried out, cock spurting hard, the bar taking all of his weight.

Aware but uncaring, he could feel Nines going soft in him and heard Sixty’s soft voice praising him. The leash which had tickled Gavin’s back was taken and Nines was led away from him to the edge of the room onto a nest of towels. The harness from under Gavin’s bulge was removed and he sighed as the collar was unhooked. Firm but gentle hands urged him to crawl to the nest too, each motion sending a fresh dribble down his thighs and balls. On the towels, Sixty settled between them, Nines snuggled in to one side and already slipping into stasis while Gavin lay on his back on the other side with a groan. His cock stirred as his stomach churned.

“Would you like a little more?” Sixty asked softly. Uncertain, Gavin shrugged. He didn’t think he could move but if Sixty thought he could take more then he gladly would.

Keeping his gloves on, Sixty rubbed over Gavin’s distended stomach with a soft smile. “You look gorgeous like this, stuff and leaking just for us. Spread your legs a little.”

Moving to settle between them, Sixty let Nines snuggled against Gavin’s side for a little while. Instead, he focused on Gavin, the way his hole wasn’t closing and thick liquid oozed from him. Reaching up, he pressed down on his stomach and watched as the ooze turned into a fast trickle. He kept up his ministrations with one hand, eyes fixed firmly on Gavin’s swollen rim. It was more like an experiment to him than something he found sexual pleasure in but Gavin didn’t mind. His cock was stirring again under the scrutiny and his patience a was rewarded with Sixty scooping a leather gloved hand through the mess he was leaking before wrapping around him again. The other hand, he pressed three fingers into Gavin and crooked his fingers. His prostate was already feeling a little bruised from the plug and then the way Nines had rammed against it on that last round. Gavin’s back arched and he hissed but Sixty didn’t let up.

He alternated between rubbing relentlessly over it and spreading his fingers, letting Gavin leak freely onto the towels while he fisted his cock but his lower arm pressed against the lessening bulge of his stomach. Between all that, Gavin stood no hope of resisting or even lasting too long. His cock jerked in Sixty’s hand and a weak splutter of come landed on his hand.

“I should have known you’d get off when working the plug in,” Sixty smirked, his suspicions finally confirmed.

Exhausted and sated, Gavin fell back from where he’d propped himself up on his elbows and he stared at the ceiling. Sixty shuffled back between him and Nines and pulled them both close with a proud little smile.

“You’re both so good for me,” he murmured, fingers playing with Nines’ cow ears before tickling down his back to lightly tug at his tail. “I love you both very much.”

Gavin muttered back a soft “we love you too” and drifted, letting Sixty move him when Nines roused from stasis and it was time to return him to his usual form. By the time Gavin rejoined the world, his stomach was back to its usual flat self though the towels under him were sodden and his hole still felt loose and tender. Next to him, Nines watched him with alert, piercing eyes, offering a small smile when he realised Gavin was waking. On his other side, Sixty was carding through Nines’ hair with one hand while the other rested on Gavin’s chest protectively.

“All good?” he asked softly while Nines passed him a bottle of water.

“All good,” Gavin replied and smiled gently. “Next time, we could try adding a few eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me - @connorssock on tumblr and @vaderina1 on Twitter.


End file.
